1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to an operation control and/or a structure of a light guide plate (LGP) of a display apparatus for providing a two-dimensional (2D) image and a three-dimensional (3D) image.
2. Description of Related Art
To implement a glasses-free three-dimensional (3D) display using a flat panel display (FPD), using an optical plate to divide a viewpoint on a front surface of the FPD may be used. The optical plate may include, for example, a lenticular lens, and a parallax barrier. In a lenticular lens scheme, a plurality of cylinder lenses having a small pitch may be arranged on a front surface of a two-dimensional (2D) FPD, and a right eye image and a left eye image may be separated. In a parallax barrier scheme, a barrier to limit a light traveling direction may be disposed on a front surface of a FPD, and different images may be provided to a right eye and a left eye.